Problem: ${6 \div \dfrac{1}{5} = {?}}$
Solution: Imagine we have ${6}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{5}$ of the size. In total we have $6 \times 5$ pieces. $6 \times 5 = 30$